1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to knock down partition wall assemblies; and, more particularly, to a freestanding wall assembly which can be snapped together or taken apart quickly and easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types and arrangements have been proposed over the years for quickly and easily setting up and taking down wall assemblies. Many systems are known where extrusions are formed to snap-fit into channel members, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,127 to Mieyal. However, no prior art wall assembly provides for variable spacing electronic outlet connection nor interconnecting means which can be adapted to interlock different parts of the system.